


Only Fools Fall

by DemonRomantic



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: All kinds of fluff and floof, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: The Hazbin's have a little party, but Val shows up and Angel develops further feelings for Husk who just might be reciprocating them.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust, Angel Dust/Husk, RadioDust, huskerdust - Relationship, mentions of Vaggie/Charlie, slight Alastor and Charlie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Only Fools Fall

Only Fools Fall  
A Hazbin Hotel Fic  
By DemonRomantic

Alastor let out a contented sigh as he snuggled deeper into the white fur of Angel’s chest. The spider demon was busy stroking the two ear-like tufts of Al’s hair with one hand, while the other three were wrapped around the radio demon’s torso. Angel hummed as he pet Al’s head and couldn’t resist a chuckle.  
“You know, I kind of pegged you for a mama’s boy, but I never figured you for a titty cuddler.”   
Al brought a finger to Angel’s lips and hushed him. “Don’t spoil the tranquility, darling, remember I am paying you for this.”   
Angel shifted uncomfortably, pulling away from the headboard he was leaning against. There was a pillow behind him, but it was doing little to support his long back. “Yeah, well I’m starting to think an hourly rate would be better. My right nipple is going numb and my back is as stiff as a hard-on.”   
Placing a hand over Angel’s accumulation of floof, Alastor cupped his artificial breast and massaged it in his palm gently. “How’s that?”  
Biting his lower lip, Angel failed to suppress a mewl of pleasure and purred out his words. “Mm… Better.” With a sigh, he stroked Al’s multi-directional hair, again. “Why do I always make the worst choices when it comes to lovers? First, I get a sadistic, abusive jerk, and then there’s you, Ace. I mean, you don’t even reciprocate; it’s just sad really. Suppose that’s what I deserve, though, after everything I’ve done.”  
Alastor stopped nuzzling Angel’s bodice and looked up at him, placing a hand to the side of his cheek. “No one is immune to loneliness, Angel, and even I have to admit, you are comfortable, both literally and for company. There’s an ironic peace to this situation, wouldn’t you say? In the known compromise of not getting exactly what you want, but still being okay with it?”   
Angel nodded. “Yeah, balanced, I guess. Still, it’s so unfair. I mean,” Angel placed his upper hands on either side of Al’s face and shook his own head. “With looks like those, I bet you were a real lady killer.”   
Al chuckled darkly. “Oh, there were all sorts I got my hands on. Not in the sense you’re meaning, I take it, but many of them did think they could woo me out of my fun. Oh, those were very different circumstances, though. Very different. I’ll admit, there were times I would crave some like-minded company, but on the whole, I don’t find many people nearly up to par.”  
“I’ll take that as a complement.”  
Alastor stopped laying on Angel and cupped his hand beneath the spider’s face before turning his head to the side. “Looks like that nasty little mark is finally disappearing.”   
Angel faltered before sighing in resignation. “Eh, there’ll always be another to take it’s place.”  
“You shouldn’t be so easily defeated by an irksome little insect like Valentino. I find his whole set up to be unscrupulously vile, even by Hell’s standards.”   
Angel’s demeanor had completely changed from aloof sarcasm to quiet remorse. “I don’t have much of a choice.”  
Al let out a sigh. “Should I even bother asking why?”  
Angel gave him a courteous smirk. “Maybe some other time, Ace. I think our time’s up here, anyway.”   
Rolling out of the bed, he buttoned up his shirt until only a small amount of his fur was poking out of the front. A full mirror adorned the closet door, and he used it to preen his hair and make sure he didn’t look like he had obviously just been fooling around with another person. When he was done, he turned to look back at Al, who was laying on his stomach with his chin resting on his fist in contemplation as he looked back at him.  
“What?” Angel asked. “Did I miss anything?”  
“Not at all.” Alastor said, shaking his head and smiling as usual. “You are simply very alluring to look at, even to someone like myself.”  
Angel’s smug smirk returned. “That’s uncharacteristically sweet of you to say.”   
“Don’t get any wayward ideas, now.”   
“Too late, full boner, and it’s your fault.”   
“Must you really?” Al rolled his eyes, with a twitch in his smile. “That’s revolting language.”  
“One of my MANY talents, I assure you.” Angel winked and blew a kiss as he made for the door. “Sweet dreams, Ace.”   
Alastor made an acknowledging noise as the spider departed.

Charlie ran a hand through her hair with a defeated sigh before letting her forehead connect painfully with the surface of her desk. The checklist she had made before her, was now littered with scratched out plans.   
“Not one new guest, Vaggie. Not one, and it’s already been a month. If we don’t figure out a way to drum-up business, we’ll have to close the hotel, again. Not only will we be losing our business, but Angel will be right back out on the streets pulling tricks and doing cocaine.”   
“Uh, he’s still doing that now.” Vaggie droned, laying fully on a couch across from Charlie’s desk.  
They had been going over a significant amount of papers and trying to come up with a new way to get sinners motivated to join the hotel. Vaggie had initially been supportive, but every idea Charlie had, seemed a bit too whimsical for the taste of heathens despite the aim of their establishment. With a sigh, she sat up and strolled over to her girlfriend.   
“I know that Al is being generous, but I still can’t shake what you said about not trusting him. He doesn’t want to do this for the same reasons we are, so what could he really hope to gain by patronizing us? What if he get’s bored, and decides to leave, then where will that leave the rest of us?”  
Vaggie had reached her, and was massaging her shoulders. “I don’t know, sweetie, but we can’t worry ourselves into a tizzy over it. That crimson cannibal is definitely up to something, but as long as he keeps his distance, I’m not going to complain too much. He IS helping you achieve your goal for now, so that’s more than I can say about anyone else in this hole. You should come to bed, it’s late and you’ll think better with a fresh mind.”   
She kissed the top of Charlie’s head before exiting her office, and walking back to their bedroom. After a few more minutes, Charlie sighed again and began gathering up the messy papers. She threw the stack of notes in her desk-side trash before standing and hearing a soft knock at the door. A silhouette in the frosted partition already clued her in as to who it was.   
“Come in.” She said.  
Alastor opened the office door and bowed in a gentlemanly manner. “Forgive my intrusion so late, I didn’t realize you were alone.”  
“Vaggie just went to bed, can I help you with something, Al?”   
“Indeed, I think you can, my dear. It appears that the efforts we’ve made thus far in rousing guests for the hotel are moot, so I had a grand idea. Why not throw a soiree? Nothing entices crowds like the promise of a party, and that way the inhabitants who come can see just how pleasant a place we’ve provided them to dwell while they work their ways up that oh so slippery ladder to betterment.”  
Charlie couldn’t help but be pulled in by the charm and charisma of the deer demon as he raised his brow in questioning at her. “I suppose that would be a fun idea… Maybe I should talk it over with Vaggie first, though.”  
Al shrugged and made a motion to depart. “I can assure you, it will be a sophisticated sort of gala like the ones we had back in my day. None of these new aged what-have-you’s with their narcotics and distasteful racket they dare to call music. It will be in a word, ‘classy’. Tell dear Vagitha that as well when you ask her, won’t you?”  
He didn’t wait to get a response from her, instead he left with a soft click of the door behind him. 

“You ask me, I say this is all a big fucking waste of time.” Husk swigged from a bottle as he manned the front desk that doubled as a bar. He wore a brand-new bowtie and top hat with a showy banner running around the base. “Hey!” He complained.  
Alastor had walked past and snatched the bottle of hooch from his grasp before finding himself a tumbler and prepping it with ice. “Charming as always, my dear fellow. Perhaps you could show a bit more enthusiasm, though. There will be plenty to drink, and you can also man the Black-Jack table you brought with you.”  
Husk let out a grumpy resignation before taking the bottle back from him. “Fine. Just don’t expect me to be sober.”  
Al threw back the shot of alcohol he had poured and let out a satisfied sigh as he pat Husk on the back. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”   
Niffty and Charlie were busy hanging decorations from the ceiling, while Vaggie held a ladder steady for the both of them. “Isn’t it kind of sending the wrong message to potential patrons if we have drinks and gambling? Not to mention, him?” Vaggie asked, pointing her thumb at Angel.   
Angel was in full drag, complete with a dress that would make Jessica Rabbit eat her heart out and a blonde wig with long curling locks. Accompanying the eye-shadow he usually wore, was a full face of make-up including two plumped red lips and some false lashes that he batted at her with a grin.  
“What, am I still not your type, doll-face?” He asked, posing to show off a garter that was dangerously high up on his thigh.   
“The outfit is a necessity.” Al explained. “Angel is the sole official occupant of the hotel at the moment, and his reputation precedes him. We don’t want his ‘fans’ harassing him solely for his services, so his albeit shoddy disguise ought to deter any unwanted attention. Besides, he may as well pull his weight around here with a more acceptable performance than pole-dancing.”  
“I can still set it up if you’d like a private show later.” Angel said, pursing his lips.   
“I’ve seen more than enough of you for a lifetime, my dear boy.” Al snipped, but with a touch of underlying meaning to it.   
Angel let up with a wink and sauntered threw a set of double doors that had been left ajar to lead into an adjacent ballroom. He got up on the stage Alastor had materialized there, and stood before a microphone that had been prepped at the center of the semi-circle platform, before giving it a few taps and speaking into the head.  
“Testing.”   
There was no feedback in the speakers that Al had set up.  
“What song are you thinking of performing?” Charlie asked, following the others into the room.  
“Dunno, I know a few good ones by heart. Don’t suppose something on a whim will be a problem for you to put music to, will it Al?”  
“Not in the slightest, just please do try and make it tasteful, won’t you?”   
“Come on, it’s me you’re talking to. I know plenty of classy songs.”

After finishing their prep work, the staff of the hotel all got dressed for the evening in various outfits that reflected the eras in which they had died; Charlie being the exception since she had lived in Hell her entire existence. Angel remained in his outfit from earlier as he swayed about the ballroom that had become surprisingly packed, and sipped a margarita. Several sets of eyes followed after him, but anybody who was brave enough to ask him for a dance or otherwise was met with the same rebuff.   
“I don’t think my friend over there would like that while I’m on duty.” Angel would say while pointing in Alastor’s direction.   
The Radio Demon’s reputation was enough to send the unwanted attention away, especially when he headed over towards Angel. “I think it’s about time for you to put your best foot forward, my dear.”  
Angel extended the leg with the garter towards him. “Oh, I intend to, Ace.”   
Walking up to the stage, Angel prepped the microphone once the shadowy ensemble Al had summoned dissipated. The crowd watched him curiously and he took a deep breath.   
“Hope everyone out there’s enjoying themselves. Next up, I’ve got a little number prepared for you, so find yourself a partner and get out there on the dancefloor.”  
Charlie and Vaggie had mostly been greeting the party goers and trying to encourage them to join the hotel as patrons. It was while Charlie was just finishing a conversation with someone, that Alastor came and tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Excuse me, miss, may I have this dance?” He extended his hand towards her.  
Charlie smiled and nodded. “Sure, Al.”   
Angel’s voice began spilling out of the intercoms positioned throughout the hotel, along with the notes to the song, ‘Somebody Loves Me’.   
“Somebody loves me, I wonder who. I wonder who he can be. Somebody needs me, I wish I knew. Who can he be worries me. To every boy who passes by, I shout, “Hey, maybe.” You were meant to be my loving baby.”  
Al spun Charlie about before catching her as she fell back into his arm, and they both chuckled. It was while the radio demon was preoccupied that a familiar pimp entered the ballroom in a white zoot-suit and grinned wickedly up at Angel as he performed unawares on the stage.   
“Somebody loves me, I wonder who. Maybe it’s you.”   
Angel pointed into the crowd as he said it, noticing Valentino by the doors, but he continued to sing as he scanned the crowd for Al.   
“Oh, when this world began, it was heaven’s plan, there should be a girl for every single man.”   
At this part, Angel winked, and a few people either booed or cheered before he shrugged with a faltering smile and continued to cautiously watch Val. The moth demon had begun moving towards the stage, making eye contact with his former lover.   
“So, I’m clutching at straws, just because, I may find my man.”   
Angel finally caught sight of Al, but knew he had no way of getting his attention without causing a scene. So, he continued on, already plotting to bolt for Al as soon as he finished singing.   
“Somebody loves me, I wonder who. I wonder who he can be. Somebody needs me, I wish I knew. Who can he be worries me.”  
Val was now directly in front of Angel’s feet, and the spider demon backed away as he sang, pretending it was all part of his routine.   
“For every boy who passes by, I shout ‘Hey, maybe.’ You were meant to be my loving baby, maybe. Somebody loves me, I wonder who. Maybe, baby, oh baby maybe it’s you.”  
Angel glanced once more between Val and a distracted Alastor, before taking a bow and swallowing. He knew that once the applause was finished, he wasn’t going to be fast enough to get to the radio demon before Val caught him. As he was coming out of the bow, however, Angel’s gaze zeroed in on Husk, who had a clawed paw firmly clasped down on Val’s shoulder as the applause dwindled. He had been so zeroed in on Val, that Angel hadn’t even noticed the avian cat demon following behind his former partner. He looked up at Angel with a subtle nod and a small smile, which Angel returned before briskly exiting the stage.   
“You have no idea who you’re messing with, kitty-cat.” Val chuckled maliciously.  
“Neither do you, pal.” Husk smirked, taking a swig from the glass he was holding in his other paw. “This place is under the protection of the radio demon in case you hadn’t heard, and he doesn’t take kindly to unwanted guests. Since he just so happens to be preoccupied at the moment, though, I’m supposed to escort you off the premises. Why don’t you and me take a little walk outside?”

Alastor kissed the back of Charlie’s hand as Angel ended his song and smiled down at her in earnest. “You really are a charming girl, Charlie. I can’t tell you what a pleasure it’s been helping you run this hotel.”  
Charlie chuckled modestly. “It wouldn’t be running without you. This was a great idea, Al. I mean, look at this turn-out!”  
They were interrupted by Angel coming up upon them with a worried expression on his face. “Hey, you two, we’ve got some company. I think Husk could use a hand getting him out of here, Al.”   
Alastor sighed, materializing his microphone with a wave and snapping his fingers as he turned back to Charlie. “It seems you were right about this place not running without me.”  
The three of them grabbed Vaggie and Niffty and headed outside to help Husk.

The cat demon fell back as a fist connected with his eye-socket, but swiftly recovered with a shake of his head, before getting back in a defensive stance. A black eye was already forming as he sniffed and glowered at Val.   
“Is that all you’ve got, pretty boy?”   
Val had more bruises forming on his body than Husk, despite getting his shots in. He was much more used to dishing out punches than receiving them, though, and his anger was rising quickly at being hit.  
“You freaks think you can just take my property without paying up? That ain’t how I run things, but from the looks of it, none of you knows how to properly run a business at all, so I’m wasting my breath.”  
Val swung again, but Husk side-stepped and the moth ran head first into Alastor just as the rest of the hotel’s staff was coming out of the front door. The radio demon swiftly grabbed him by the back of his collar and poofed away his microphone before snapping his fingers. A large black tendril snaked around the moth pimp’s throat and held him aloft while Alastor addressed him.  
“I’ll say this only once so that you understand MY business. I’ve had the great displeasure of dealing with some of your associates, so I know your type, and there’s only one language you speak. THIS hotel is under MY protection, along with ALL who reside within it. If I so much as smell that wretch-inducing cologne of yours within 100 feet of this establishment, I’ll show you what the TENTH circle of Hell looks like. Now get off of my property, and stay away from my companions.”   
The tendril holding Valentino aloft promptly threw him in the general direction of the porn studios he owned with a hard fling, before dissipating into Alastor’s shadow. The radio demon then dusted off Husk’s shoulders, before he was shooed away by the cat, and addressed Angel as he walked past him back into the hotel. “Nice performance, and don’t worry about that loathsome creature for now. I don’t make light on my promises.”   
“Thanks.”   
The others were already heading back inside, their backs turned, when Angel moved toward Husk, who watched him skeptically. The spider demon swiftly kissed his black eye before he knew what was happening and smiled appreciatively at him.   
“And thank you for what you did back there. I thought I was a goner.”  
Husk scratched the back of his head and turned away with a click of his tongue. “You sure are an awful lot of trouble, you know that? If anything happens to you, then I’ll be stuck with that stinking pig of yours permanently. So, stay out of trouble, would ya?”   
Angel shimmied the garter off of his long leg and bungeed it around Husk’s hat. The lacey bobble actually matched quite nicely with his bowtie. Husk blushed furiously despite the scowl on his face, while Angel winked at him.  
“I think I might need some help getting the zipper on this dress undone if you want to come help me, kitty.”  
Husk just shook his head, but followed the other back inside anyway, muttering as he went. “Nothing but fucking trouble.”

Epilogue  
“Well, I’d say that the soiree was a huge success.” Alastor said proudly the next morning when everyone was assembled downstairs.  
“Yeah, but we still don’t have any new clients.” Vaggie pointed out.   
“And we didn’t even get to use the karaoke machine.” Nifty pounted, holding a microphone that was attached to the item in question.  
Charlie came up and grabbed the other mic with a beaming smile. “That shouldn’t stop us from using it now. What do you say guys?”   
“I’ll pass.” Husk said, holding an icepack to his eye with one hand while he used the other to drink.   
“Don’t be such a sour-puss.” Alastor chided, laughing at his own pun.  
Angel shrugged. “Why not? I only did a whole performance last night, what’s one more?”  
“That’s the spirit!” Al said. “We’re going to need more than the two microphones, though.”  
His own mic poofed into his hand as he materialized enough for everyone else, including Husk, who’s drink had turned into one. Niffty and Charlie scrolled through the song list on the machine before stopping on a choice that they both nodded to each other in agreement over. The beat began playing on the intercom, thanks to Al, and Husk and Vaggie groaned at their friends’ choice.  
“Just a small town girl, livin’ in a lonely world! She took the midnight train goin’ anywhere!” Charlie began.  
“Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train, goin’ anywhere.” Angel sang, and then pointed at Al to continue.  
The crimson clad demon sang into his mic, but had to squint through his monocole as he read the words on the prompter, because he wasn’t familiar with the song. “A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile, they can share the night. It goes on, and on, and on, and on…”  
Everyone, except Husk who begrudgingly flipped off Al for depriving him of his morning bender, sang in unison. “Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows, searching in the night. Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night!”  
Al’s shadow voodoo prodded Husk a little less than gently and the cat demon finally sighed and spoke monotonously into the microphone. “Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Payin’ anything to roll the dice just one more time… Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues, but the movie never ends. It goes on, and on, and on, and on…”   
This time, everyone in the room sang along to the chorus and continued to sing in unison until the song ended. Charlie and Niffty applauded, while Alastor, Angel, and even Vaggie smiled a little. Husk frowned his usual frown, but rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.   
“Husk?” Charlie called. “Are you alright?”  
He called back over his shoulder without stopping. “I’m going back to bed for a bit. I’ve got a helluva hangover.”  
She made like she wanted to go after him, but Alastor put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s best to let him be if he’s this down. He’ll come out of it, he always does.”  
Angel couldn’t help but follow after Husk with his gaze, and then slipped away once everyone was preoccupied.

Husk sat on his bed in the dark room. A lamp was turned on, on a small table beside the bed as he glanced through a photo album. Most of the pictures were from after he had become a demon, but there were several he had been able to finagle out of the human world by no small feat thanks to his gambling prowess. He was looking at a picture of him and Niffty that she had given him, when Angel knocked on his door and peeked in.  
“Hey.” He said, without his usual flirty demeanor. “Can I come in?”  
Husk closed the book and tucked it away on his nightstand before sighing and waving the other in. “By all means.”  
Angel shut the door behind himself and sat beside Husk on the mattress so that their thighs were touching. He wasn’t used to giving verbal comfort, so he took hold of Husk’s paw instead. The cat demon didn’t withdraw, surprisingly, instead he squeezed Angel’s hand. Angel crossed his other arm over to pet the side of Husk’s face and he leaned into Angel’s shoulder with his eyes shut.   
“You don’t have to talk about it. I know I sure as shit don’t want to share my problems with everyone, but it’s kind of hard when they show up unannounced on the doorstep.”   
There was a subtle loss of tension in Husk’s grip, even though he still held tight to the other’s hand.   
“If you want me to leave, I will.” Angel said.  
Husk shook his head without moving it from his shoulder. “I really don’t mind. In fact, it’s not so bad having you around when you shut up.”   
Angel circled his thumb over the back of Husk’s paw and smiled. “You’re just a big softy, ain’t ya?”  
Husk looked at him consideringly for a moment and then pressed his lips against the spider’s. Angel reciprocated the kiss by gripping the back of Husk’s head and deepening it with his tongue; he was also the first to break it. Pressing his hand against Husk’s chest in a questioning motion, the cat demon leaned back against his pillows as the other mounted him and then continued to kiss him. Hesitantly, Husk brought his paws up to wrap around Angel’s back, and pressed the other closer to him in a hug. Angel broke the kiss again, and rested his head on Husk’s chest for a few minutes before making an inquisitive sound.  
“Hmm? That’s funny…” He mused.  
Pulling himself and Husk into a sitting position, where he was still in his lap, Angel brought Husk’s ear to his chest. The cat was face deep in fluff and blushed at the rhythm of the other’s heartbeat.   
“They both still seem to work.” Angel whispered, kissing the top of Husk’s head.  
Husk brought his arms around Angel again, holding him in place, and smiled.


End file.
